1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to receptacles, and particularly to a beach/pool bag with a hidden compartment located therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spending fun time at the swimming pool or beach often requires the need for a plethora of ancillary items. Sunblock, comb, brush, extra pool/beach apparel, towels, first aid kit, etc. are just some of the items that are usually transported to the selected venue. The ubiquitous beach bag is the popular receptacle of choice to transport and house the array of above-mentioned items. Aside from the usual items, the beach bag may also be employed to transport refreshing beverages and house valuables, such as cash, jewelry and personal identification items (driver's license, medical insurance cards, etc.). However, keeping the beverages hot or cold and the valuables hidden from sight presents a problem for the beach bag user. A beach bag that could serve as a repository for the usual beach/pool paraphernalia and also provide a hidden insulated compartment for housing beverages and/or valuables would certainly be a welcome asset to a user. Thus, a beach/pool bag with a hidden compartment solving the aforementioned problems is desired.